duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quasi-Vanilla
A Quasi-Vanilla is a creature that has no effects other than breakers, blocker, attack limits, demerits, increasing power and the like. These creatures do not bring any advantage to gameplay and thus should not be used at all costs. Examples of a Quasi-Vanilla So...why it is so bad? THEY DO NOT BRING ANY ADVANTAGE! Plain and simple. There are actually 2 types of quasi-vanilla, as listed below. The first type of Quasi Vanilla which is extremely common because Wizards dosen't know what they are doing, literally. It usually consists of a high-rarity creature looking all badass and has high but ample cost, high power, and nothing other than a breaker ability (Or sometimes increasing power). Many n00bs or kids in the past love to use them because they are FUCKING MASSIVE, but in reality at that time size does not matter as creatures do get summoning sickness, so all the opponent has to do is to send out a Terror Pit or chump block it as it goes, making all attempts to attack with the poor creature futile, anmd also sending 6 to 10 mana back into the air. Therefore, at that time the metagame was purely or almost purely contained of Trigger decks and rush and any non-evolution creature that has 6000 power or more is instantly shunned. There are also other variants on this type of Quasi-vanilla, such as a creature that has only 1000 or 0000 Power but can easily increase its power like Super Terradragon Bramgreil or Magmadragon Ogrist Vhal (And feature no other effects), With no effect other than increasing its power like Bolshack Dragon, with a useless effect like Eternal Moon, the Enlightened White Knight, or with a demerit like Cliffcrush Giant. But as now the metagame offers a plethora of much quicker, much stronger and much versatile plethora of creatures with Draghearts, Invasion and Revolution Change taking the lead, these quasi-vanillas had now lost their meaning and should never be used. A second type of quasi-vanilla is a type of creature that has no effect other than shield trigger, blocker, speed attacker, demerits or simply increasing power. This type of card is now only seen in weaker cards, but it used to be possible to see shield trigger vanilla blockers in Very Rare slots. This type of creature is the worst of any form of creature and should not be used at all costs save for joking. JUST DON'T, because they are so bad that this wiki does not mention most of them. If they are so bad...why are we seeing them in Super Rare and Very Rare slots? The first type is due to the officals not knowing what they are doing and just thought power = strength, and clearly they don't playtest (They don't even now considering Scramble Change.) and while after Eternal Arms they basically knew the basics, they still make lots of stuff that are proof of they don't even know what they are designing (Like Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny). Later on it is really rarely seen and everything with high rarity and high power should be decent at least save for a few. The second type is that they get to fill up the slots with useless cards, not all cards have to be useful. But if it is rare or above, it is totally unacceptable because that is clearly put there for trolling purposes, or they don't really know about the drill. Thank god noothing like this is Very Rare or above now, or else... Conclusion NO THAT IS ALL Category:Fandom Terminology